A Patient Odyssey
by Vindication
Summary: Sakura is a distressed senior highschool student, she doesn't value life nor does she see life like others, which results to her selling her body to help her justify her existence. She gets inspired and journeys to find true love and happiness. NaruSaku
1. Chapter One: The Traveling Outcast

**A Patient Odyssey**

By Vindication

Full Summary:

Sakura is a distressed senior highschool student, she doesn't value life nor does she see life like others, which results to her selling her body to help her justify her existence. Not until an encounter with a kind-hearted old lady that she begins to find true love and happiness. OOC. AU. NaruSaku. Note: No Sex Scenes, Rating for Swearing

Chapter One: The Traveling Outcast

NB: All characters in this story belong to Kishimoto creator of Naruto

_**Author's Notes**: This story isn't for the light-hearted although it does contain many sex scenes; I won't be describing/illustrating them. It won't be all first-person perspective only when there is real emotion that needs to be expressed. The readers must seriously consider the fact that this fic happens to be AU and mild OOC. Have an open mind while reading this_

_Enjoy_

_What's the world to me you ask? It's a miserable lonely world where you live just to die. I will always ask myself why people were born, even why I was born. I don't value life nor do I have any interest in changing who I am and this is who I am the near drop out and part-time prostitution. I sell myself to body not because I enjoy being someone's one night lover. I don't have a dream of being object of desire. I just don't understand why it's so important to treasure life as much to selling yourself short. Matter of fact, it pays good money, I don't have a place to stay believe it or not I stay at my clients house in exchange from sex. If prostitution pays off for me living just a little longer I'll do it as means possible. I just don't see the value of life._

Sakura slowly regains stable consciousness as the sun shines brightly onto her, her eyes get weary and she starts to open them only to hear

"So how much is your fee again?" asked a strange man

She slowly got up rubbing her drowsy eyes, yawning at the discomfort awakening. The man that appeared to be talking to her had a robe on and had sat down smoking cigarettes with a smirk on his face.

"40,000 yen" she replied and with that lying down again

The man got up and walked over to his trousers which was on the floor and took out his wallet

"Here you go, you dirty little whore" he chuckles throwing her service money onto the floor and picked up his clothes and walked out

Sakura didn't mind being called a whore; she was used to it by then. After a few minutes of lying there she got up and put on her clothes which appeared to be her school uniform. The money the man threw on the floor was scattered everywhere, she had to get on her knees to grab all of the money, usually you would feel humiliated and feel looked down upon but not for Sakura she didn't care what people thought of her only because she did not value life

She stepped out on the busy streets, working men everywhere trying to get to work as fast as possible. She grunted in disappointment when she realized that today happened to be a school day and she couldn't just jig it as the school would have called the police to track her down.

_Why does the school even care about me, I don't do outstandingly well nor do I treat any of the teachers as equals neither_

She hurried to catch the bus to her school, she ran to the bus stop only to see the last bus about to leave.

"WAITTTTTTTT" she held out her hands up high waving them hysterically

The bus driver feel sorry for the girl and so waited the people on the bus felt quite irritated as most of them were quite late as it is. She thanked the bus driver when she got on only to find the people on the bus staring at her and giving her evil glances. She didn't feel bad nor care

As she stepped out the bus stop, a girl just about her age in the same uniform approached her

"Sakura! Wait Up" the girl panted

"Hey Ino, did you get all your tuition money yet?" Sakura asked patiently

"No not all of it yet, I still have to "work" for just a little longer, then I won't have to work anymore because this is the last semester of High School!" Ino whispered in excitement

"That's greatly, let's hurry off to class" Sakura said bluntly pretending to be interested

The school day ended at the ring of a bell, seemed to be another boring long school day to Sakura. Whilst she was walking to the bus stop she spotted an old lady tendering what it seemed to be a pot. The old lady happened to see Sakura sparking an interest in what she was doing.

"This pot of flowers hasn't started to grow yet. Pity" she said as if she knew that Sakura would be listening

"But why do you take so much care of it if there is no hope?" Sakura asked

"Because if you believe in it enough it will bloom" the old lady said looking back at Sakura with a caring smile

Sakura was quite confused, how could this lady care so much about a small plant

"I'm sorry, I haven't introduced myself my name is Tsunade" she said wholeheartedly

"I'm Sakura.." she said coldly

"Would you like to come inside for some tea?" Tsunade asked with a smile upon her face

Sakura went blank, why was this stranger being so nice to her. Usually the only time people are nice to her are when she's doing her job. She froze still unmoving nearly breathless

"I'm sorry, I can't" Sakura said and coldly walked away

Tsunade wasn't too shocked to hear her say that, she just smiled and went back into her home

Sakura was utterly confused, she walked to the bus stop to wait for the next bus

_Why? Did she really invite me into her home for tea? Why was that lady so nice, what did I do to deserve her being so nice to me? Why does she even have faith in the plant or even for life. It's all a huge disappointment in the end she's keeping her expectations too high_

All those thoughts were running through her head, losing track of time the bus came and lost her track of thought. Still partially in her own sub conscious world she boarded the bus. After a short ride she was in the busy streets of Tokyo, she walked to the usual pathway where she would get picked up and not long after a mysterious man in an overcoat approaches her

"Are you busy tonight? How much will it be" he whispers

Before she answered she reassured herself that this is how life is and to ignore what the old lady said was the right thing to do

The day dawned into night, she crept home slowly as she was quite tired from today's events. She approached her home slowly taking out her keys and opened the door. A man in his mid twenties was sitting watching the news.

"Where have you been? You didn't come home last night!" he questioned enthusiastically

"I'm sorry I had a customer"

"Make up for it" he said closing up to her

_It's going to be a long night_


	2. Chapter Two: Second Time Coming

**A Patient Odyssey**

By Vindication

Chapter Two: Second Time Coming

NB: All characters in this story belong to Kishimoto creator of Naruto

_**Author's Notes**: This isn't a SasuSaku for all those hopefuls. _

_  
Enjoy_

_Joy, another day in paradise_

Sakura yawned as she got up from her bed, walking up to the bathroom. It can be seen that she was actually living in the basement. She didn't care nor does she see the embarrassment of doing so. She shuffled her feet across the bathroom to look in the mirror. Her hair was a mess, and her eyeliner was smudged stretching down her face and her eyes were baggy. Washing her face she reminisced what happened yesterday. To avoid confusion about her pathway to life she completely blanked out what happened with the old lady.

She dressed in her uniform and started heading to the door. On her way she had to pass a trail of rubbish and beer bottles which blocked her pathway. She grunted in disbelief as she knew that when she goes home tonight she's the one that has to clean this mess up. By the time she felt relieved passing through the mess, she opened the door only to reveal heavy rain. This didn't throw her off at all; she didn't care about rain unlike normal girls. She shrugged her shoulders and started walking like it was a sunny day. Many girls passed her ran screaming at the touch of rain falling onto their hair. Sakura rolled her eyes in disappointment

_Why do they care if they're hair gets wet, why do they even care what other people think of them?_

Unable to find a reasonable conclusion to them, she got over it and walked straight to the bus station.

By the time she got to school, Ino had already spotted her

"Sakura!" shouted Ino

"Hey Ino, what's up" Sakura questioned

"Do you want to go to the café after school? I want to talk to you about something" Ino said quieting her voice

"Sure" Sakura said bluntly

"Great, see you then!" Ino waved her goodbye and off she went

_Why do I have a friend like her?_

Sakura looked at the distant figure and sighed in relief. Ino had always been Sakura's friend ever since Kindergarten. When Ino was bullied, Sakura was there for her and vice versa. They had always been there for each others back. They also both had parents that abandoned them at the age of 12 and was living on becoming a prostitute.

Another extremely slow day at school passed by, whilst she was walking she had thought of the Old Lady. To get to the bus stop she had to go past the old lady's residence. The pot she was tendering was still there and even with all rain the plant didn't bloom. This reassured Sakura that when she ignored the ideas the old lady had put in her had was wrong, she made the right decision. She hopped on the bus to meet up with Ino

"Sakura, you came I'm so happy!" Ino said with excitement

"Yeah yeah yeah, what did you want to talk about" Sakura said as she settled down

"Well I've decided to become a full-time… hooker" Ino said slowly

"And why is that? Don't you want to go to Uni? Questioned Sakura

"Ofcourse I do, but you and I both know that I won't be able to get it. I'm having trouble getting tuition money as it is"

There was a long silence, Sakura didn't know really what to say, Ino had lowered her head avoiding Sakura's eyes

_Why do I even care so much if she goes full-time, it's not like she's my responsibility. Why is she telling me this? _

"You know Ino, I respect everything you do I'm behind you on this one" Sakura smiled whole-heartedly

Ino went blank her previous sipping noises came to an end. Sakura noticed Ino's reaction.

"Was it something I said?" Sakura questioned

Ino lowered her head as she didn't want Sakura to see the tears that came out

"This is the first time that I have seen you smile" Ino said softly chuckling

Sakura didn't know what to say, she didn't blink. She knew that Ino was right

_Did I really just smile before? _

Unable to give reasons to why, Sake blushed and stayed quiet

They soon finished all the girl talk, Sakura went back to her 'job'.

After she finished off her latest job she got dressed picked up her money and walked out of the love motel. Walking below beautiful Tokyo lights she began to wonder

_Why did I smile? What made life so enduring to make me smile?_

Questions went through her head, but a sudden noise made her lose the thought.

"Give me my money or you won't be living any longer"

"I don't .. have.. it" replied the other

Overhearing their conversation she hid behind the corner slowly taking a look at who was that familiar voice. Bluish spiked hair only meant one person.

_Sasuke, I know he us_ed _to have a drug problem but why did he do this time? Didn't he promise that he would stay off it?_

Discomforted to hear to painful groans of her friend she ran off home.

The day ended with her cleaning up the house and a quick shower then headed off to bed

Twisting and turning in her bed she couldn't sleep properly. She twisted over to see her clock and it was only six o'clock. She couldn't take it anymore so she got up, got dressed and walked out. It wasn't school day, it happened to be a Saturday.

_These weird things have been happening to me lately, firs the nice old lady who offered her hospitality, then me smiling and now Sasuke getting beaten. Ever since that day I spoke with the old lady things have turned_

She needed to find out more, so she went to visit the old lady. The plant was gone and she wanted to see the lady because she felt drawn to her as she was nice to her and didn't judge her. She needed to make things right for being rude to her and walking away like that. Sakura approached the door and knocked twice. Shuffling noises could be heard and the slow turning of a doorknob could be seen

"Well my child you've come for tea?" Tsunade questions happily

"I've come here to apologise for being so rude the other day, I lost my thoughts and .." she trailed off

"No worries, I'd do the exact same as you if a strange person approached me"

Sakura didn't know what to say because she was quite used to strange men approaching her for other reasons other than flowers blooming.

"Would you like to come in this time for some tea" Tsunade asked

Sakura nodded slowly, having someone so nice to her was a new experience to her

She was led through the living room

"Wait here, make yourself at home"

Sakura looked around in interest, what it is in Tsunade's life makes her so vibrant and happy. She looked across the room and spotted a few photographs. She walked over and picked up a picture of a young mother and what it seems to be her son. They were at the beach, the little boy seemed to of built a sand castle

_They seem happy over such a little thing_

Tsunade came back with a tray of tea, sitting down across Sakura

"Who is that?" Sakura asked

"That's my son and I at the beach when he was still young" she sighed and looked down

"What's wrong?"

"It's just that ever since the Mr and I had divorced, I haven't seen him since"

Sakura didn't know what to say, she didn't know how to handle situations like this. No one has ever told her such a secret in her life. This lady in front of her just spilt her heart out to her. Tears began to form in the eyes of Tsunade, she tried to hold it back but it couldn't be helped

"I'm so sorry" Sakura trailed off

"It's okay, it's been 13 years since I've seen him, so I'm quite used to it"" she reassured Sakura

"How old is he now?" Sakura questioned interested

"About 18 now"

Their conversation continued till sunset, it seemed as if a bond was created this very day. Sakura promised to come back soon to talk some more another day. The evening was still young, so she headed for Sasuke's place.

Once she got there, she knocked on the door. The door opened by itself so she let herself in.

"Sasuke?" she yelled awaiting for a reply

"Sakura? What are you doing here?" he questioned sitting on the floor of his home

"I wanted to see how you were" she questioned

"I'm good, how's business?'

"Never better" she said bluntly

"What is really going on Sasuke, I saw you getting hurt by a group of people"

"Actually Sakura I'm in quite a mess, I owe them a lot of money"

"How much money are we talking?"

"3 million" he trailed off


	3. Chapter Three: Short Term Loan

**A Patient Odyssey**

By Vindication

Chapter Three: Short-Term Loan

NB: All characters in this story belong to Kishimoto creator of Naruto

_**Author's Notes**: No comment_

"I don't have that kind of money, why can't you make that money?"

"Because if those same people see me, they'll kill me"

There was an awkward silence in the room. She felt a sudden pull from Sasuke, he held her close to her arms, their lips almost touching. She had a sudden urge to pull him away

_This doesn't feel right_

She pushed him away without thinking about the situation.

_What was he thinking? _

"I was never asking for your money, just your company makes me feel better"

She didn't know what to say, why are people suddenly so open and nice to her? She was new to experience and like any experience she wouldn't know what to do.

She leaves abruptly not knowing how to deal with the situation, knowing she couldn't do anything to help him. Sasuke was an important friend to her like Ino they met in 6th grade, he as well as Sakura was poor and just like Sakura he had a similar job as her as a gigolo, but he was more popular than Sakura because people saw him as a pretty boy and a very attractive guy. Unlike Sakura he'd already dropped out of school, going full-time with his profession

She walked in the empty streets of suburban Tokyo, thinking how on earth is he going to cope. She opened the door to her home only with hearing a voice

"Where the hell have you been you stupid whore"

Sakura the first time, in her life was hurt. It wasn't like this was the first time someone called her a whore.

"Sorry I was busy"

"Oh yeah being a little whore, now make up for lost time"

After he finished using her he got up and started putting his clothes back on

"By the way, I can't afford to keep you in here. I'm having my girlfriend living with me and I need the basement. Pack your things and go by tomorrow" he said uncaring what words he uses

Sakura didn't know what to say, she now has no where to live. What she should do? She doesn't know her thoughts had puzzled her till the point where she was exhausted. The day ended young and the first thing Sakura did when she woke up and got dressed was go to old lady Tsunade's house. She loved talking to her, somehow this lady gave her sense of security, but something was troubling her about old lady Tsunade. Why did she never talk about her family? Their talks were mainly about flowers but it wasn't like it wasn't interesting but she was still curious, so she decided to ask

"Where is your family right now?" Sakura questioned

"Well as you know my son is with his dad, I was told that they still live somewhere in Tokyo but I don't want to disturb them"

"We could go and find them and reunite you with your son!" Sakura said excitedly, even surprising herself

"I've been a horrible mother not being able to take care of him, if I show up to his place now then .. I just don't want to think about what can happen" she trailed off

"I'm sure he would be happy to meet his mother"

"Speaking of which where are your parents?" Tsunade said trying to change the topic

"Umm I don't have any, they abandoned me years ago" Sakura said not sounding hurt

"I'm so sorry" Tsunade said sympathetically

A long pause was in the room, it was quite uncomfortable and unusual

"So what are your living arrangements now?"

"Well as of today, I don't have anywhere to live"

"Oh my.. that's terrible"

Yet another long pause in the room, but this was even more uncomfortable

"This might sound random but would you like to stay with me?" she offered

Sakura didn't know what to say. This lady in front of her was just too nice. Does she accept? Does she even deserve her hospitality?

Without thinking Sakura said "yes" due to her overwhelmed happiness

Tsunade smiled and said "Great, there's plenty of space, plus you can keep an old lady company!"

Sakura responded by a weak smile, she felt bad since she hasn't been completely honest with old lady Tsunade. Sakura went over to her old home to fetch her things. She went back and took her box of things and headed out.

_Should I tell her? She has the right to know_

By the time she got to her new house she had decided to tell her. Settling herself in her new room unlike the basement it was clean and bigger.

"I hope you like it" Tsunade came unexpectedly into the room

"Yes I love it thank you do much" Sakura bowed her head in respect

"That's great, come down stairs for some tea"

"Okay" Sakura followed her downstairs

While she waited for old lady Tsunade to come back with tea, she decided to further look around. This time in a near by drawer, when she pulled it out she saw a huge pile of money sitting inside.

"What are you doing my child?

"Just looking around, what's the money for" she questioned

"Oh that's the money I've saved up since my son left"

"That's a lot of money! How much?"

"About 2 million actually"

"Wow, how could you save up so much? Well before that I was quite an entrepreneur but ever since my son left me I had no hope in working"

"Oh.." Sakura trailed off unknowing what to say

Suddenly, Sakura's mobile starting to ring. She looked at the caller and it was Sasuke

"Im sorry but I have to take this" excusing herself

Going to another room and shutting the door she picked up

"Hello?" Sakura waiting for a response

"Sakura I need your help, come by" Sasuke replied weakly and with that he hanged up

Opening the door and excusing herself once again from Tsunade she set off for Sasuke's house. If it didn't sound important she wouldn't have went. She approached his apartment and knocked. Sasuke immediately opened the door, it could be seen that those men came back and bashed him even more

"Sakura, I really need your help"

"What?"

"I need that 3 million" he said instantly

"Look like I said I don't have that money" she repeated

"I already have 750,000 I just need the rest" ignoring her

"Are you not listening to me?"

"Please.. I don't they will kill me" he trailed off

"I've got some money I've saved up but.."

"Seriously I'll give it all back to you, don't forget I'm the best damn gigolo in Tokyo. I can make 1 mil in 3 days"

Sakura knew he wouldn't lie, people were literally attracted to him

"I'll see what I can do" she replied

"Thank you so much" relieved

When she was walking about to her new home she could only think about the money from Tsunade's drawer.


	4. Chapter Four: Long Term Loan

**A Patient Odyssey**

By Vindication

Chapter Four: Long-Term Loan

NB: All characters in this story belong to Kishimoto creator of Naruto

_**Author's Notes**: No comment_

"Just in time for dinner" Tsunade smiled

Sakura was so tempted to take that money, but this old lady took her in. She was already taking advantage of her hospitality. They started their over-the-dinner conversation lightly; she enjoyed the dinner and the secrets of ever lasting youth.

She decided to turn in early to prevent herself physically from taking that money.

_She deserves to know_

Sakura jumped out of her bed and rushed down to tell Tsunade. She turned into the living room panting only to be facing her back

"Tsunade I have to tell you something" she panted

"What is it child, I'm child busy" Tsunade said calmly not turning back to face Sakura

"I am a part time … hooker" She trailed off

There was an awkward silence, Sakura was expecting a cool calm collected response from Tsunade. The silence was broken by Tsunade's sudden collapse on the floor as well as glass breaking to go with it

Sakura ran over panicking, maybe this was too much for Tsunade to handle. She checked her pulse only to be relieved, she must of fainted from the shock.

_Now how I do face her?_

Right next to Tsunade was a picture; it was the same picture that Sakura had looked at the first time she came into her house. It had appeared that she was polishing and cleaning it. Sakura wasn't strong enough to carry Tsunade to her room, but she was able to clean the mess and provide her with a blanket.

Sakura stayed up waiting for Tsunade to wake up, she stayed up to the early hours but feel asleep soon enough. She woke up with the same blanket she placed on Tsunade. She heard noises from the kitchen and decided to investigate.

Tsunade was making breakfast, Sakura came up close to her

"Look old lady Tsunade.."

"Call me granny, you make me sound so formal"

"I'm so sorry, but I couldn't keep it from you"

"Just promise me, that you won't ever do it again"

Sakura wasn't sure what to say, the only thing she was good at was being a hooker. She wasn't intellectually great so she wouldn't be able to excel at school but for the best interest of granny she promised

Sasuke kept calling her for 3 consecutive days the pressure was really on. Things with her and granny couldn't be any better she didn't want to ruin it by 'borrowing' her money. Nor could she just stand there doing nothing to help her friend, Sasuke was relying heavily on her. After a debate with herself she had come to the conclusion of basically borrowing the money and putting the money back when Sasuke makes the money back. This was the only way to help Sasuke.

Sakura went to school as usual, now that she doesn't live too far from the school she didn't need to take the bus. During the entire school day, Ino didn't even approach her nor did she even see her. Sakura decided to ask around

"Hey have you seen Ino" she asked a friend

"Nope, she hasn't been to school since last Friday" the boy replied

_She must be busy, she did say she was going to go full-time but never said she'll never contact me_

Sakura shook all of the thoughts of Ino out of her head, she was more focused on trying to take the money without Tsunade noticing. When the school day finished, the granny was outside tendering her plants. Making sure she wasn't around she took the money and hid it in her school bag.

"Hey Sakura.."

"Ye… Yes?"

"What would you like for dinner tonight?" she smiled

"Anything, everything you make is delicious" she replied

Wanting to give the money to Sasuke soon she quickly ran off to his house, approaching his house she reassured herself that this was the most efficient way to handle things and handed it to him

"Thank you so much, I'll give it back to a maximum of a week" he said relieved

"I really hope so" in a disbelief tone

Going back home acting there was nothing wrong, she ate dinner with granny. Sakura usually started talking, but this time it was the same silence

"So.. Christmas is coming up" breaking the silence

"Yeah I should really get you a present for some many splendid things you did for me" Sakura started

"That won't be necessary" she replied

Their debate over presents trailed off till the late night. Sakura couldn't sleep so many factors clouded her thoughts. She hoped Sasuke is safe and that he's making the money back right this instance.

9 days had passed no call from Sasuke. Sakura seriously began to worry. Everyday she kept her phone with her awaiting that very important call. She couldn't stand lying to Tsunade it killed her inside

_What if he ran off with the money?_

She was in doubt, so around midnight she rushed over to Sasuke's. When she got there the door was already opened, so she let herself in. The door slowly turned wide open only to reveal Sasuke hanged from the ceiling. She crept closer in disbelief hoping for the best not the worst. She felt his hands they were icy cold, knowing what situation she had put herself into she dropped to her knees in front of Sasuke

_What am I going to do?_

Author's Notes: Sorry not very long, promise twice a long next chapter give me two-three days maximum


	5. Chapter Four: Bouncing Back

**A Patient Odyssey**

By Vindication

Chapter Five: Bouncing back

NB: All characters in this story belong to Kishimoto creator of Naruto

_**Author's Notes**: Very sorry about the lack of updates, have a research essay to finish specifically on "Bioethics – Euthanasia". Still not finished, just finished the introduction of it but I will feel more relaxed writing it after I finish this chapter._

_  
Thanks_

Sakura had fell aswell in Sasuke's apartment from all the anxiety she had been through from the past couple of days. She was woken up by numerous police sirens coming closer and closer every second. Knowing how badly it would look like if she was there at the crime scene, she ran off not knowing where she was going. She ran off without thinking what was her next plan of action

_Do I tell Old lady Tsunade what happened? Do I make the money back? But I promised her I'd stop.._

Thoughts were circling in her mind, she didn't have enough guts to face Tsunade, she didn't deserve her hospitality. Sakura ran off only to bump into her old client.

"Well, aren't you in a hurry?" he asked immediately gently touching her face

Sakura's immediate response was a slap in the face, she didn't know what had come to her senses but she could feel this urge to resist this man's touch. She knew her actions would lead to immediate consequences

"You bitch, you'll come crawling back when you have no money you good-for-nothing whore" he spurted out

Sakura felt hurt this is the second time one of her clients' had called her some form of prostitution. Maybe it was because she didn't feel as miserable about life. Maybe she had found a purpose to live, an opening to a new and brighter life. After circling many streets wondering what to do she had come to the decision of telling Tsunade it was the only ethically correct thing to do.

She took baby steps towards the house, from the outside it could be seen that the inside of the house is brighter lit. Sakura looked at phone clock "01:47am"

_She's still awake? Still waiting for me?_

As Tsunade heard the keys rumbling inside the keyhole she tried to finish the conversation she was having with someone on the phone

"Thank you so much Iruka, I'm forever grateful come by tomorrow when Sakura is at school" she quickly said and hanged up

Sakura quickly rushed into the house to investigate, opening the door heading for the living room only to meet the joy-filled eyes of Tsunade.

_What do I say to her?_

Tsunade immediately began talking about her daily events, starting off with the vegetable she grew. Sakura ignored her and focused on trying to tell Tsunade the truth.

Unable to contain herself any longer Sakura fell to her knees and bowed her head staying there was a split saying confessing

"I'm so sorry Grandma Tsunade, please forgive me"

Still bowing her head she hoped to hear the soft voice of Grandma Tsunade but silence filled the air once again, so she decided to keep explaining herself

"I didn't want to but I couldn't just let my friend just die like that. His life depended on me and he put full faith in me to help him. He was a dear friend to me close to my heart, he would of done the same if I was in his situation"

Tears came out of Sakura's eyes she could feel the disappointment of Tsunade. Looking up at Tsunade to see her reaction

"I promise you.. that I will get your money back"

Tsunade finally spoke up, which her fists clenched

"You took my money?" she asked trying to keep her temper down

Sakura froze still unable to find words she began to stutter

"I'm really sor.."

"Why is everything crashing down upon me? What did I do to deserve this" asking herself a rhetorical question

"I'm going to pay you back"

"By doing what? Becoming what you were before"

Sakura stopped she didn't know what to say.

"Look, when I first met you I knew there was something different about you child. I could feel it and now you went through a transformation and that is one of the most beautiful things I have ever seen and I don't want you to be falling back into the abyss. Forget the money, I've paid off my loan for the house, I self grow ingredients to eat and I don't need money to make me any happier then I already am" she calmed down

"Grandma..Tsuu"

"Forget it, it's been a long day" she trailed off getting up to go to bed

Sakura was left there to weep on her own. Wrapped her arms around her legs and rocked herself to sleep.

_Why is she so nice? I must make up for it_

Four months passed, the bond between Sakura and Tsunade increased, it could be said that they were basically family. Sakura spent a lot of time in the garden with Tsaunde learning the tricks of the trade in gardening. The same pot that caused them to find each other had begun to grow, spurts of leafs could be seen. Sakura stayed in school, improved her grades and has a future to go to University. She still sees Ino which seemed to also stopped working on their previous job and worked at a cake store. What could go wrong?

_I said it too soon_

Sakura woke up on a Saturday morning hoping to find a beautiful start of the day but found it all cloudy and from the sight of the trees it was quite windy. Sakura looked at her calendar

_Great beginning of winter_

Sakura pranced down the stairs because everything was going smoothly, she passed the kitchen no Tsunade, living room no Tsunade, study room no Tsunade she walked outside into the garden and no Tsunade. She began to worry searching the house everywhere

_Where could she have gone? She would of told me or at least left a note_

She crept upstairs calling out for her name, no answer just silence and the nearby trees hitting the house due to the wind. She searched upstairs and opened the door to Tsunade's room. She saw her in her bed

_She's probably sleeping_

Deciding to wake her up since it was nearly afternoon. She softly nudged her but there was no response. She softly spoke of her name

"Tsunade wake up"

There was no response, Sakura immediately thought of the worst

_Oh no.._

She checked her pulse of her wrist, her arm was cold. There was no pulse, she started to panic

_What do I do?_

She zoomed downstairs to grab to telephone and dialed for the ambulance

"There's an emergency!"

"What is the state of this emergency?"

"I found my grandma on her bed dead!"

"We'll be right there please remain calm"

Sakura was frantic, she needed grandma Tsunade's guidance to guide her throughout her life. Soon enough the ambulance had come, letting themselves in they rushed upstairs and confirmed what was expected. They approached Sakura

"I'm sorry but what was the cause of her death" she cried

"Severe heart blood clotting" he answered

"Is there anything I can do? Where are you taking her to let me follow you!" she stated

"And what is your relationship with this lady"

"She's my gra.." there was long pause

"She's my closest friend" she trailed off

"I'm sorry but only relatives can have the details" the coroner felt sorry for her

They gave Sakura the nod out of politeness and carried Tsunade in a body bag and exited. She felt helpless, what is she supposed to do. She wasn't related so there was nothing she could do.

_What happens to me?_

Sakura went directly to Tsunade's room looking around. On her bedside table she saw an envelope, it was addressed to some person name Iruka. She took this letter and since there was no one around she read it. There was two notes, one piece of paper was a sticky note the other was a long page of written words, she decided to read the sticky first

"To my dearest friend Iruka, I'm forever grateful for what you are doing for me"

Sakura tilted her head in curiosity, she turned her attention to the long list

_To my dearest loved ones, when you read this chances are I'm already dead and Sakura you are basically my family basically my only standing family member that's still alive. It may not sound unpleasant but I am pleased to say that I have lived my life happily and am ready to leave a legacy. _

_To you Haruno Sakura I leave my house, this house it a very important part of my life and I hope you cherish it as much as it have. Everything else that is mine is now yours, I hope the pictures of my son are taken cared of. He was and still is an important aspect to my life, even though I wasn't there for him I longed for his happiness and well-being and as you know he has an illness. I hope for you to seek him one day and get to know him you can be my replacement but I don't exactly want you to see him as a son figure if you know what I mean. _

Sakura chuckled

_I also want to tell you that I don't regret taking you into my home, it was the best idea I had coming to me. Seeing you change made me feel like a better person also inspired me to try harder. I am quite aware of my illness, but I didn't want to tell you because I wanted to see your happiness. I'm sorry and I hope you can forgive me._

_Live long and **prosper**_

Tear drops were falling on the paper, emotions had taken over Sakura. It seemed that everyone close to her heart was falling apart, but Tsunade always said. "Always see the positive from what it seems a negative situation". A doorknob interrupted Sakura's emotional session, she slowly walked over to the door still succumbed with emotions

She opened the door only to reveal a man in a suit

"Can I help you?"

"I'm sorry about the news but I'm here about Ms Tsunade's will"

Sakura was still holding it in her hands, she looked at it for a split second and handed it over.

"Thank you" Iruka read it silently

"Well in this case there is no point in holding a family meeting, I'm sure you know what's written in this will" he stated

Sakura didn't say anything she didn't feel like talking

"I won't bother you any longer" he said and bowed his head in respect and headed off

Sakura slammed the door filled with mixed emotions

_Why? Everything was so well_

Sakura was having a hard time coping with her death and as weeks past she had taken aspects from her past personality abroad again

_Life is not worth living_

After a school day she went to a café with Ino to catch up, after she spotted a client she tried to walk away so he wouldn't be able to notice her but it was too late

"Hey, feeling lonely" he asked

"No" she said bluntly

"How about I double it?" he questioned

Sakura had a serious think to this she really wanted to consider his offer

_Extra cash wouldn't hurt_

Sakura slapped herself back into consciousness.

_What I am doing?_

She refused and walked home and crawled into the living and laid onto a cushion. She rolled to her side and faced the pictures that were so dear to her. Tears formed, she missed her so much

Looking at the photos she picked up the dearest picture to Tsunade's son. Naruto. Remembering what the will said she got up immediately

_I'm going to find him_

Author's Notes: Laters!


End file.
